warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Nettlesting
Nettlesting is a spiky furred black tom, with a torn left ear, a long scar on his flank, scarred forelegs, and dark blue eyes. Information Affiliations Current: StarClan Past: MoonClan Age Age: Approx. 119 moons (9.9 years) Death: :Succumbed to greencough Names Kit: Nettlesting Apprentice: Nettlepaw Warrior: Nettlesting Senior Warrior: Nettlesting Deputy: Nettlesting Elder: Nettlesting StarClan resident: Nettlesting Family Mother: '''Leopardpelt '''Father: '''Tigerpelt '''Mates: '''Daisytail (formally), Scarfire '''Sons: '''Darkfoot, Scamperfoot, Gorseclaw, Snowshadow '''Daughter: '''Finchkit Education '''Mentor: Scorchleaf Apprentices: Grasswind, Brackenstorm, Hawkwing Book Appearances Living: '' Dark Skies, Eye Of the Storm, Hollystar's Path, Aftermath'' Deceased: Echoes and Whispers, Fading Secrets, Forest of Silence Creator: ThunderStar321 History In the Super Editions: ''Rockstar's Legacy'' :Nettlekit and his sister, Ashkit, are born one moon before Rockkit and his siblings, and their parents are Tigerpelt and Leopardpelt. :Rockkit and Marigoldkit venture outside the nursery for the first time, and Nettlekit and his sister flick clumps of snow at the two, and are caught by Leaftail, and Nettlekit and Ashkit look innocent as Leaftail gently scolds them. :Nettlekit is made an apprentice, and is given Scorchleaf as a mentor. He boasts to Rockkit that it’ll be another moon before he even begins his training, and he could be a warrior by then. Scorchleaf silences his apprentice, and says it will take many more moons than that. :Nettlepaw fights in the battle with DawnClan, he and Rockpaw take on Mudstripe, and Nettlepaw bites down on his neck, causing the tom to flee. After the battle, Nettlepaw tells Rockpaw they make a good team. :When a fire blazes through MoonClan territory, Nettlepaw is helping Fawnheart, who is heavily pregnant. He is outraged when Stonestar renames Brightpaw to Scarpaw, as she received a burn while escaping the fire. He and Frogpaw argue with Stonestar that it was unfair, as the burn would eventually heal. Stonestar remains firm with his choice. Scarpaw cheerfully tells Nettlepaw that now she has battle scars, and Nettlepaw seems to lighten up. :Nettlepaw and Marigoldpaw go out hunting, and Rockpaw wonders if the two would ever become mates, but shrugs off the idea. :He and Ashpaw recieve their warrior names, he is now called Nettlesting, while his sister is called Ashpelt. :Rockpaw and his siblings receive their warrior names, and Ashpelt tells Cedarstorm and Rockfoot that she and Nettlesting would get some fresh moss for their nests. Nettlesting begins to object, but Ashpelt nudges her brother, and he agrees. :Nettlesting becomes mates with Daisytail, and she has his kits: Darkkit and Finchkit. Unfortunately, Finchkit dies soon after birth, which causes Nettlesting to fall into a depression, not wanting to see his mate or son. Daisytail and Nettlesting break up soon after. Nettlesting admits to Rockfoot that he felt awkward around Darkkit, and it may have been have been a factor towards his and Daisytail’s break up. :Nettlesting and Scarfire later become mates, and she has his kits, Gorsekit, Scamperkit, and Snowkit. :He is given Grasspaw as an apprentice, and he promises to train her as best as he can, while his mate, Scarfire, is given Grasspaw’s brother, Bramblepaw, as an apprentice. :His kits become apprentices, and Rockfoot notes his eyes are gleaming with pride. :When Rockfoot brings Leafkit to the clan, Nettlesting argues that the clan needs more warriors, but also tells Rockfoot that he doesn’t expect Leafkit to live past the night. However, he is impressed when the kit survives, and teasingly says he has the kittypet fat to keep him warm. :Moons pass, and his son, Gorseclaw, has two kits, Mosskit and Lionkit, and Nettlesting is overjoyed at being a grandfather. He later expresses worry to Scarfire that Scamperfoot was acting odd. He and Scarfire become grandparents to Heronkit, Rosekit, Dovekit, and Briarkit, and unknowingly; Pinekit, Emberkit, and Petalkit. :He nods in approval when his eldest grandkits, Mosskit and Lionkit, are made apprentices, and teasingly tells Rockfoot that he better not train Lionpaw hard, or else he’ll make sure he’ll pay for it. Rockfoot assures him that with Nettlesting’s blood running through Lionpaw, he’ll be gentle. :When Rockfoot and Gorseclaw return to the Clan, and inform them that Lionwhisker had left to become a kittypet, Nettlesting gasps in shock, asking why. :Stonestar later gives him Brackenpaw as an apprentice, and he later tells Rockfoot and Featherbreeze that Brackenpaw is a quick learner. :Redheart comes down with greencough, and Rockstar asks Nettlesting to temporarily fill in for him. Nettlesting accepts, and briefly becomes the deputy until Redheart recovers. In the Darkness Falls Arc: ''Dark Skies'' :Nettlesting is now a respected senior warrior of MoonClan, and his granddaughter, Mosspath, is MoonClan’s medicine cat. His other grandkits are now warriors, and has great-grandkits through Briarstorm: Thrushkit and Cinderkit, with Doveflight expecting kits as well. :His mate, Scarfire, is made deputy in place of Redheart, and he cheers for her, nuzzling her affectionately. :He and Scarfire become great grandparents to Doveflight’s kits; Swiftkit, Hollykit, and Thistlekit. ''Eye Of the Storm'' :Hollyfall thinks to herself that Nettlesting would retire soon as Nettlesting receives Hawkpaw as an apprentice, despite many cats thinking Nettlesting was too old to mentor an apprentice, and Nettlesting rebukes them, and claims that he has many moons still left in him. ''Hollystar's Path'' :Nettlesting receives a wound on his shoulder after the battle against the rogues, and Rosethorn hisses at the warrior that he shouldn’t have fought, considering his age. Nettlesting explains he was fine, and it was nothing he couldn’t handle. :Nettlesting is notably getting worse from his shoulder wound, and Briarstar considers forced retirement, until Tansyheart convinces him otherwise. Eventually, he decides to retire, along with Ashpelt and Marigoldfur, and his apprentice, Hawkpaw, is given to Hollyfall. :He is left in charge when the clan goes to get rid of the dogs. Nettlesting dips his head in response. :Stormfrost mentions that Nettlesting was teaching Littlekit and Applekit the hunter’s crouch. ''Aftermath'' :Fernheart notes that Nettlesting seems to be rather ill, and Rosethorn expresses worry over the older tom, explaining how he and his sister were the oldest cats in MoonClan, and the tom had just buried Patchspots, and was feeling lost without his old friend. Rosethorn expresses worry over his deteriorating mental health, explaining he continually murmurs for Scarfire and “another cat named Finchkit”. :A bout of greencough spreads through the clan, and Nettlesting dies, although Rosethorn is confused, as she gave him herbs and food, but Ashpelt reveals that her brother was giving all his fresh kill to Iceflower, who was sick and nursing kits. Ashpelt and Marigoldfur bury him. ''Echoes and Whispers'' ''Fading Secrets'' ''Forest of Silence'' :He is mentioned by Hollystar to her new grandson, Whitekit. She tells him of her great-grandfather, and he was a great cat. Whitekit asks why he’ll never meet him, and Hollystar says he died a few seasons before he was born. Whitekit asks if he was his great-grandfather too, and Hollystar corrects him, saying that he was Whitekit’s great-great-great grandfather. She then tells him of Nettlesting’s mate, Scarfire. Trivia Interesting Facts *Nettlesting was named after his spiky fur. *Nettletuft is named after him. *He has StormClan blood, because his grandfather, Cedarstar, is half StormClan. **He is a distant descendant of Bright Moon via Dawnstar. **He has kittypet blood through his great-great grandmother, Sugar. Mistakes *He was mistakenly called "Neetlesting" in Aftermath. *Hollystar claims to have been Hawkwing's first mentor, although in reality she took over his training when Nettlesting retired. *Stonestar is mistakenly called his grandfather, when he is actually his great-uncle. *He is said to be out training with Scorchleaf in Rockstar's Legacy, but a few pages later he is in camp with his sister. Kin Members Mates: Daisytail (formally), Scarfire Sons: Darkfoot, Scamperfoot, Gorseclaw, Snowshadow Daughter: Finchkit Sister: Ashpelt Father: Tigerpelt Mother: Leopardpelt Uncle: Snowfeather Aunt: Willowheart Grandfathers: Blazefur, Cedarstar Grandmothers: Doestep, Mistpool Great-Grandfathers: Rookclaw, Finchclaw Great-Grandmothers: Dawnstar, Mousefang Great-Great Grandfather: Needleheart Great-Great Grandmother: Sugar Nephews: Darkclaw, Lizardstep Nieces: Seedpelt, Tansyheart Grandsons: Lionwhisker, Briarstar, Emberstar, Pinefoot, Heronflight Granddaughters: Mosspath, Petalstorm, Rosethorn, Doveflight Great-Grandsons: Thistlestorm, Thrushpelt, Rainclaw, Graypaw, Whirlpaw, Gorsefoot, Parsleypelt, Fuzzypelt Great-Granddaughters: Hollystar, Swiftheart, Cinderspark, Amberheart, Birdwing, Nightpaw Great-Great Grandsons: Stormfrost, Owlheart, Fernheart, Pebblesong, Bumblenose, Jayclaw, Rowanshade, Waspflight, Ashheart, Rabbitleap, Shrewclaw, Brambleheart, Scorchfoot, Whorlspots, Flintpaw Great-Great Granddaughters: Brightstorm, Duskfur, Cloverpelt, Rosespots, Shadepelt, Graytail, Fernpaw Great-Great-Great Grandsons: Lionheart, Shadowfall, Flamebelly, Stoneclaw, Whitefang, Juniperspots, Rippleblaze, Mudwing, Crowflight, Tigerheart Great-Great-Great Granddaughters: Honeyfur, Sparkfire, Cinderfur, Willowstripe, Foxtail, Bristletail, Nectarpaw Grandnephews: Adderclaw, Mousefoot, Rockshade, Thrushpelt, Rainclaw, Graypaw Grandnieces: Tawnyfur, Maplefall, Sorrelflower, Slatefur, Cinderspark, Amberheart Great-Grandnephews: Stormfrost, Owlheart, Littlefoot, Sagefoot, Rowanshade, Jayclaw, Bumblenose, Fernheart, Pebblesong Great-Grandnieces: Brightstorm, Applepelt, Mintleaf, Duskfur Great-Great Grandnephews: Lionheart, Shadowfall, Flamebelly, Sneezecloud Great-Great Grandnieces: Honeyfur, Needlestorm StarClan